Hibiki Lates
|image= |name=Hibiki Laytis |kanji=ヒビキ・レイティス |romanji=''Hibiki Reitisu'' |race=Human |birthday=Unknown |age=20 |gender=Male |height=Unknown |weight=Unknown |eyes=Black |hair=Blonde |blood type=Unknown |unusual features=Always poses (compared to Ichiya and the Trimens) |affiliation=Blue Pegasus Guild |previous affiliation= |occupation=Mage |previous occupation= |team=Trimens |previous team=Light Team |partner= |previous partner= |base of operations=Blue Pegasus Guild |marital status =Single Karen Lilica (former lover; deceased) |relatives=Unknown |education=Unknown |magic=Archive Telepathy |alias= Hundred Night |manga debut=Chapter 132 |anime debut=Episode 52 |japanese voice=Takashi Kondō |english voice= }} Hibiki Laytis, known as Hundred Night Hibiki, is one of the mages who belongs to the Blue Pegasus Guild's team The Trimens.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 132, Page 6 Appearance Hibiki is a rather tall young man with a slim build who sports long spiky blonde hair framing his head. His facial features are quite handsome (a commodity for the Trimens, save for Ichiya). In his first appearance, he is seen wearing a black blazer with a pinstriped shirt underneath, and dark pants. His attire has the Blue Pegasus insignia located over the side of his left shoulder, and also has a pair of white stripes around the wrists and ankles. For footwear, he wears high-quality dress shoes.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 132, Page 7 Personality Like the rest of the Trimens, Hibiki behaves like a typical womaniser in that he usually charms up to any female (regardless of the age) he meets for the first time ever. Often with little to no shame even if accomplices of that woman are there to watch.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 132, Pages 5-9 Nevertheless, he is capable of becoming serious when he wants to be; he also possesses some level of will power, having resisted Nirvana's effect for a time before passing out, though he notes to himself that Lucy's bond with Celestial Spirits is what truly saved him, afterwards. He is apparently more perceptive and knowledgeable than he lets on, and because of this, he was the only member of his team whom Bob entrusted with the information regarding Nirvana's true capabilities. History Hibiki is a long-standing member of the Blue Pegasus guild; the length of his membership goes so far back it is said that he is considered one of Bob's right hand men. He is said to be the reason why so many women join the guild in the first place. At one point, Hibiki was the lover of Karen Lilica but their relationship ended when she was murdered on a mission. Hibiki apparently never got over her death, but it doesn't interfere with his work. Synopsis Oración Seis arc He, along with Eve Thylm and Ren Akatsuki, act as greeters to the other members of the Light Team. Though they're more womanizers then anything instantly trying to woo over Lucy Heartfilia and Erza Scarlet (and later Wendy Marvell) and he, along with his team, is very rude to the other men.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 132, Pages 12-13Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 133, Pages 5-6 After the representatives gather at their guild to discuss the threat of Oración Seis, he along with Eve and Ren, rush out with the other to go find the dark guild and indeed quickly locate their target.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 133, Pages 7-15 However the Oración Seis easily decimate them and kidnapped Wendy (as well as Happy) but are saved from death thanks to Jura Nekis.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 135, Pages 2-10 The bunch soon regroup to save their kidnapped members.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 135, Pages 19-20 Hibiki stays behind with Lucy and Erza, the latter whose been poisoned by Cobra, to look after them as well as guide the other back to their location once they've found their targets. It is here that he reveals to Lucy that she has gained a rather fearsome reputation because of Natsu's antics.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 136, Pages 7-9 After Natsu Dragneel finds Wendy, Hibiki helps Natsu find his and Lucy's position through his magic.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 139, Pages 2-4 Allowing him to reach Erza just in time and allow Wendy to cure her of the poison. However no sooner then this task is accomplished, Jellal Fernandes activates Nirvana, which Hibiki knows about having been informed by Ichiya Wanderlei Kotobuki secretly. Both Erza and Natsu split from the group at this point and Wendy nearly succumbs to the power of Nirvana due to her negative thoughts, forcing Hibiki to knock her out for her own safety. He then carries Wendy while Lucy, Charle, Happy and he try to follow after their friends. Hibiki explaining Nirvana's purpose along the way. However they soon come across Angel who nearly kills Natsu having incapacitated him by exploiting his motion sickness. Lucy does battle against the Oración Seis member with Hibki nearly joining in. But he is wounded when Angel takes control of Sagittarius and hits him in the shoulder, leaving Hibiki out for most of the fight. As the battle continues, Angel mentions she was the one who killed Hibiki's fellow member, Karen, who was also his girlfriend. This news greatly shocks Hibiki and he is nearly affected by Nirvana due to his negative thoughts, but he manages to suppress them. Later he watches as Lucy nearly sacrifices herself to free Karen's former spirit, Aries, from Angel's grasp. But she is saved when Angel's spirit, Gemini, can't bring themselves to kill her after reading Lucy's heart and discovering her pure love for all Celestial Spirits. As Angel dismisses them, Hibiki comes up at Lucy from behind seemingly affected by Nirvana and makes to strangle Lucy. But its a ruse to get Angel off her guard while he uploads a top level spell into Lucy's mind, mentioning to her that it was her love of Celestial Spirits that saved him from Nirvana. He then passes out from exertion but accomplishes his task as his power allows Lucy to fire off the spell and defeat Angel. As he recuperates, he leads the rest of the Light Team on board the Christine (repaired in a make-shift manner by the Mages who were using their individual magics in tandem to enable the vessel to fly once again) a charge against Nirvana to save the Cait Shelter Guild as Zero attempts to destroy it. He becomes shock when Zero reveals he himself uses Archive as well. Being successful in finding Nirvana's weakness, he forwards it to the others and leaves the rest to them. As they succeed, he regroups with them and learns Cait Shelter's secret. Magic and Abilities Caster Magic User::Hibiki specializes in Archive a type of magic that allows him transfer information to and from people for various purposes. With this, he is capable of coordinating the movements of his allies as well as knowing their present conditions and giving them new knowledge. As a result of this, Hibiki usually distances himself from the battlefield and acts as a command center of sorts, but is capable of defending himself should the need arise. Trivia *He has a cross-like earing on his left ear. *According to the Blue Pegasus membership card, Hibiki likes all females and dislikes bugs. His handsome features consistently places him fairly high in the Weekly Sorceror's "Mage I'd Like as a Boyfriend" ranking, and maybe why so many girls sign up for the Guild he is affiliated with. He apparently has no personal preference in any particular lady, but rumors circulating about him spread nonetheless, spanning about 18 (unconfirmed) legends about him so far. References }} Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Blue Pegasus Members